Badri Ghazid
Badri Ghazid (113M 139Y - 113M 180Y) was the only son of Bazrin Ghazid and was born in Paladis. Badri had two sons, Hamid Ghazid in 162Y and Abdul Ghazid in 165Y. Childhood Badri was mostly cared for and looked after by Farin Ghazid, the servant of his father. Farin kept House Ghazid in order until Badri came of age in 156Y and became the ruler of the house. Ruling House Ghazid (156Y) As ruler of the house, Badri was set on gaining power and strength, he believed if his house were powerful he could exact revenge against those who had wronged his father, Farin had told Badri many stories on how his father was a slave of House Azani and how all of his friends were killed by House Norvont and how he was assasinated by a Black-Blade. Badri grew up wishing for the chance to get his revenge, though he was not fool enough to throw away his house until he was sure he could get his revenge. When House Norvont heard that House Ghazid was a remant of House Shadiz they hired the Black-Blades to end the house however the Black-Blade Acolyte, Derynn Farwalk sent to kill Badri was captured by the Paladisan Guard. (157Y) Badri began sending parties of Ghazid-men out into the Paladisan front to fight with slavers and recruit the slaves as lower-tier members of the house, this stratergy seemed fruitless at first however after defeating a huge slave train owned by Gamin Grobal Badri's men managed to free four-thousand slaves who joined him as Abid Soldiers. Badri's men continued to raid slaver hubs along the Paladisan front however they were eventually met by a large army of Gamin Grobal and defeated in the Battle of Goro Pit, Gamin then sent a group of two-thousand men to the gates of Paladis to request that House Ghazid meet them or they would storm the gates, After waiting for a day Badri lead three-thousand of his own men, three-hundred men from House Malik and two-hundred men from House Tarik. Badri's men and allies defeated Gamin's men with ease in the Slavers Gate Battle and returned to the city, within a month Gamin sent another group this time eight-thousnd men strong, the other houses of Paladis decided that enough was enough and lead a large army out to meet the eight-thousand however Gamin's men fled. After all the battles and troubles with Paladis, Gamin loses significant business with the noble houses of Paladis, frustrated he sends hundreds of small groups of men to raid all caravans of Paladis. this lasts for two weeks until the Paladisan guard head out to defeat them all. Following this Badri sends out several groups of around one-thousand men each to raid any of Gamin's slave hubs they can find, through this Badri was able to hire thirteen-thousand slaves to fight for him as well as earning respect from the other houses of Paladis for assisting in dealing with Gamin. Other rival slaver groups of Gamin begin sending men to protect Paladis and to join House Ghazid following this House Ghazid forms an alliance with the Pyan Slavers, the Dynak Slavers and the Karataine Slavers. In the following weeks the vast majority of Gamin's Slave hubs fall and he is forced to gather his remaining men and march for Paladis, he and his nine-thousand men are met by twelve-thousand men of House Ghazid as well as twenty-thousand men of the other noble houses and five-thousand men of the Paladisan guard, the batlte ensues and Gamin is no more. The lords of Paladis hold a feast to commemorate the battle and House Ghazid is raised to a noble house instead of simply a bound house. (159Y) Ghala Grobal hears of his sons death and leads a collosal army to Paladis, House Ghazid and the city pay a huge tribute to avoid war. Death Category:Characters